


Lupin the 5th (Intro)

by DonkeyKick



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Lupin III
Genre: Canon Continuation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonkeyKick/pseuds/DonkeyKick
Summary: This is a short exert from the Lupin the 5th
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Lupin the 5th (Intro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short exert from Lupin the 5th

My entire existence is a lie, and it took me 19 years to realize it. No more living life under a schedule. I can see the world and what it offers. But pardon the manners, I have yet to introduce myself. You can call me Arsene Lupin V. I come from a family of gentlemen thieves and masters of disguises, and I only found out today on my 19th birthday. Now how did I find out is what you are wondering, correct? Well, the funny thing is, my parents are quite wealthy. So wealthy I haven’t seen them since birth. I have lived with my lovely nanny on my manor in Andresy, France, ever since I could remember. Even though I haven’t seen my parents in years, they still control my life from every angle. Every morning I wake up at 4 am My nanny says, “You get a lot done in the early morning.”I study various foreign languages until 5 am, then I bathe and brush my teeth at 5:30 and eat a nutritious breakfast made by Nanny at 6. I go for a jog around the manor until 6:30, then begin my private fencing lessons. Followed by tennis practice at 8. At 9 am, I take Savate classes from renowned instructors until 11, where lunch is prepared by my lovely nanny. Then everything after is absolute freedom, Besides my private lessons, I never leave the manor much. I have no friends my age, I’m rich, but I don’t even have a car. This isn’t the life of a normal 19-year-old girl, but I’m not a normal 19-year-old girl. My day got interesting when Nanny came in with a package. “Afternoon lovely you have a package from your father”. It was a large brown box covered in stamps from all over the world. I tore away at the tape holding it closed and discovered a silver locked box, a letter, and four books. My attention went towards the letter. First, it read, “To my dearest daughter, Lupin. Oh, where has the time gone? It pains me I’m not able to see the beautiful woman you have become. With age comes wisdom, and with wisdom comes clarity. I think it’s time you know who the Arsène Lupins are. Our lineage goes back very far and we are world-renowned thieves. I have kept this secret for so long, but I think you are ready to know this information. Do not take this lightly, though we gained much wealth and fame through the years, with that comes enemies. I trust in your future endeavors, my dearest Lupin. Our family also has luck on its side.” I come from a family of thieves! Nanny, how come you never told me? Nanny looked away.“Oh my, this isn’t lovely.” I dug around in the box more, putting my attention towards the four books, they seemed to be journals from the previous Lupins. So I have notes from four of the best thieves in the world.“Well, what else was in here?” I asked as I grabbed the silver box, pulling it out of the package until I noticed it had a key tapped to it. Using the key to unlock it I found... A GUN! Nanny grabbed her chest, “Oh My!”There was a card listing the model. It was a Le Francais 32ACP. I picked it up out of the box. It was kind of heavy in my hand. Well, it’s the first birthday gift I’ve ever gotten from my family. I placed it back in its box. You should hold on to this for a while, Nanny, but I think I’ll read those journals. I mean, I want to know what my father has done and his father. She brushed the dust off the first journal and cracked it open, a journal from the first Lupin. Imagine the stories that have been written here. 


	2. Lupin the 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short insert from the first Lupins journal and a brief conversation between Nanny and Lupin

Tanzania, Africa

12th of June, 1931

Once again my travels brought me to a strange land filled with many strange people. I fear my escapades will come short once again, I’m expecting my child to be born any month from now. The thing that has brought me here is simple treasure: nothing more, nothing less, although no ordinary treasure it may be. Tanzanite the name is rather cliche, it fits the description perfectly the most beautiful blue I’ve ever seen. It reminded me of the eyes of my love back home in France. It’s only found one place on earth and the name gives it away, but it is still even rare in Tanzania and only found at the base of Mt. Kilimanjaro. This is my sixth night here and I miss the comforts of my more posh world, I’ve inquired for help from one of many beloved friends. A native to the African continent, Saheed has been accompanying me, and I certainly wouldn’t have made it without him these last few nights. I fear telling him the real reason I am here, for it is only natural to feel betrayed by a friend only here to steal from your land. I wish not to make more enemies and have devised a plan on how to steal the gem and not make it aware to the people who trust me dearly. When we arrive at the town of Moshi tomorrow, I will dawn the disguise of a Copt from Northern Africa here to do charity in the name of the Lord. I have no other choice but to pick a person closest to my complexion. Frenchmen like myself would not blend in too well with the natives of the east. I have much more land to cover in the morning, which draws near Until then 

Arsene Lupin

Lupin V closed the journal and let out a loud yawn: reading is so boring, she thought, but she found that insert fascinating. Why would anyone risk their life over a gem, there were things in life worth stealing, but she just couldn’t imagine diving headfirst into uncertainty for a shiny rock. Laying the journal down beside her on the bed she stared out the window “I want to go on a big adventure too though an Africa sounds like where the adventure is”. Lupin yelled to the top of her lungs so her voice could travel through the walls of her lonely manor, “Nanny, can I go to Africa?” In which Nanny who was just in the other room may I add replied “Of course lovely be careful” ahh Nanny such a sweet and kind lady taking care of her lovely Lulu has been a priority since the little girl was born. She knew one day that her baby bird would leave the nest. A life of crime calls some people names like sirens luring sailors to their doom. There’s another side to that tale, those who did not become tempted by the embrace of the sirens found solace within countless riches. Lupin slinked out her enormous bed and walked over to the adjacent room “Nanny does being a thief make my family bad people?” Nanny looked at Lupin with an endearing smile and calmly told her “Lulu lovely there are some things in life your father thought was worth stealing and I think all of your grandfathers did it for the glory and not for the riches but I could be wrong nonetheless its in your blood when you were a little girl cookies would go missing every time I let them cool and you couldn’t even reach the counter if I would have never seen the skill you have in you I wouldn’t have believed it. Your family was full of amazing people who followed their hearts. What could be bad about that?” 


	3. Lupin the 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin adventure begins!

Lupin smiled back at Nanny “ Ooo what should I wear” the excited Lupin said as she began searching for flights to Africa, leaving France. “Have you given any thought to what part you’ll visit?” Nanny asked while rising from her chair. “How about you figure all that out while I pack you some clothes and your toothbrush, Lulu” Lupin walked back over to her room and searched a few fun places to visit in Africa. Well, Great-great grandpa went to Tanzania for what was it again... Tanzanite it should definitely be more interesting stuff there than just that. “Now this place looks beautiful” yelled Lupin with a gleam in her eyes Nanny stopped rummaging through the wardrobe and asked, “What’s the name of this beautiful place?” without hesitation, Lupin answered Mombasa! The land of beautiful beaches and historical relevance, a place that smells of adventure Africa didn’t know what they had in store for them upon arrival of Lupin the 5th. “Well, Lulu, your cab should be outside, and do you have your flight and hotel booked?” “Yes, Nanny” Lupin moaned as she kissed her lovely guardian on the cheek. “I also packed your gift in there Lulu” winked Nanny, but “won’t that be like a big deal at airport security?” dont be such a worrier Lulu your Nanny wasn’t always a sweet old lady you know. Suitcase in hand, Lupin got in her cab and headed towards the airport she was almost overwhelmed 19 years of living on the manor she was leaving and it wasn’t for some type of training or curriculum. The city of Andresy where she lived seemed so unfamiliar as she rode through passing places and people she had never seen before. “If home was this much of an adventure, why should I go all the way to Africa,” Lupin thought to herself when finally the cab arrived at the airport “Thankyou for riding mademoiselle” politely exclaimed the cab driver as he opened her door. Lupin walked into the Airport filled with excitement the sounds of multiple people talking at once was something she never heard before the smells of all the restaurants were simply intoxicating “I didn’t know they even had food in here”. The 19-year-old girl was almost like a kid in a candy store she couldn’t help but want to see what all the airport offered besides she had some time before her flight. “Hmmm what should I check out first maybe a gift shop,” thought Lupin “they even have an indoor rock climbing facility what doesn’t this place have?” Lupin composed her self and sat down on the nearest bench when suddenly someone approached her “Hey there girl you want to win some quick money?”


	4. Lupin the 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin makes a friend at the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also an introduction to Sabine Babu (Sah-Bean Bah-Boo)

“You know how to make money fast, right?” the hooded figure said while standing over Lupin. “It’s easy it’s like riding a bike,” they added while removing their hood. It was a girl that couldn’t be any older than Lupin, but the way she spoke was so persuasive. Lupin moved down the bench, patting it for the girl to sit down. “How are you helping people make fast money,” Lupin inquired while staring at the dark tint of the girl’s glasses. “Well, I wouldn’t really call it helping,” the mystery girl replied, pulling a paper cup out of her backpack. “Think of it as a game it’s simple I’ll put two dice in this cup shake it up and you call if it’s even or odd before they come out simple right?” Lupin nodded “Sounds simple enough,” the girl placed the dice in the cup and begun shaking them around. “So what will it be missy evens or odds?” Lupin smirked “Well this no fun this isn’t really a game that requires skill,” the girl stopped shaking and pulled her glasses down revealing her piercing eyes “What do you mean no skill you saying I’m not good at this?” Lupin shook her head “I’m just saying how can you practice guessing dice?” The girl put the cup of dice back into her bag “Honestly I’m insulted I have you know you're talking to the only person to steal money from the federal reserve twice so don’t tell me about skill missy.” Lupin's eyes glowed with that familiar gleam. “Eh, why am I even telling some rich girl like you this your father is probably ICPO or something.” went on the girl as she started standing up. Lupin grabbed her hand “Wait so your thief im a thief as well,” the girl pulled away “Ok then miss thief are you on a job is that why you're at the airport?” Lupin once again answered in a nod, “as a matter of fact I am and if you are as really as good as you say you are I might cut you in,” The girl showed interested “Ok what’s the job?” Lupin tried to mimic the coolness of her newfound partner “Well there’s something big in Africa and im going to get it if you need a ticket I could get you one there’s a flight leaving in a few hours.” The girl pulled a laptop from her bag “no need, just tell me what part, and by the way since we’re going to do this job together my name is Sabine Babu and you are?” “I'm Arsene Lupin V,” Sabine chuckled to herself “yeah right, and I'm Natwarlal Jr but really who are?” Lupin gave the same reply “If you don’t believe me look at these.” said Lupin removing the journals from her suitcase. Sabine looked at the books and began typing away at her laptop “so you are a member of the Lupin family I always heard they were gentlemen thieves, not colorful rich girls.” “Well I'm just as good as anybody in my family you heard about,” said Lupin “In fact, I'm the best thief the world has ever seen,” she yelled. Sabine covered Lupin’s mouth “and your the best loudmouth in the world I see.” “How about we grab some coffee talk plans,“ suggested Sabine “Im more of a tea type but I guess we should move somewhere else",” replied Lupin. The two girls rose from the bench and walked over to the coffee shop they almost moved in synced definitely a pair that could achieve some impressive feats.


	5. Lupin the 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin and Sabine discuss the job in Africa

“One regular black, no cream or sugar,” said Sabine, leaning over the counter of the coffee stand. Lupin stood in awe at all the choices of drinks she could choose from “do they have tea, Sabine?” the barista interrupted “Of course green or regular?” “Definitely regular I’ll take some cream for sure,” answered Lupin approaching the counter. The way the barista looked at her tingled her insides. “You know tea is an aphrodisiac, oui,” the almost different girl said, staring into the barista’s eyes as he handed her the drink. Sabine chuckled to herself “this girl is a serious case.” Lupin and Sabine sat down at a table close to the register as Lupin couldn’t take her eyes off the man serving coffee. “So lover girl, what’s the job?” asked Sabine while she took a sip of her steaming cup. Lupin returned her focus from her newfound interest back to Sabine “Well first we’re going to Mombasa I already have a room booked we can enjoy the sights until an opportunity arises.” Sabine fiddled with a phone a few seconds before responding “Ok Mombasa it is so is this a vacation or are you trying to actually score?” The question settled on Lupin’s mind “well actually there’s something called Tanzanite my Great-great grandfather went to Africa for but I don’t think a gem is worth stealing.” Sabine once again typed away at her phone “Tanzanite hmm it’s not really worth much and honestly I could just buy this,” she continued to scroll on her phone almost completely in tune with the words and numbers “Now here’s something an American mechanical engineer is apparently lying low somewhere in Africa supposedly he has a powerful artificial intelligence program in his possession.” “Artificial intelligence, why would a mechanical engineer have that?” asked Lupin as she began searching for articles on her phone. “Well says here he stole it and he’s on the run from ICPO,” replied Sabine as she took the last sip of her coffee “Now that’s something worth stealing but how can we hunt down a guy the ICPO can’t even find.” “Maybe it’s in Mombasa Sabine who knows my family has luck on its side,” said Lupin with a wink “don’t tell me about luck miss skill,” Sabine replied with a laugh. Lupin shouted, “aha look Sabine, there’s a picture of who they believe to be the scientist at a Kenyan nature reserve.” Sabine put her finger over her mouth “shhh loudmouth now let me see this picture I can run a facial recognition with my laptop,” said Sabine as she was typing away at her computer “It will take a few seconds I need some new tech.” Lupin watched on impressed by the girl’s efficiency with technology “you are really cool Sabine wouldn’t your parents worry if you are away?” Sabine stopped typing for a second and looked up from the glowing screen “My parents don’t care and you shouldn’t really either,” Lupin’s face shrugged up “I was only asking no need for the sass.” Sabine returned to typing “Sorry my parents and I don’t really talk much no one will worry if I come with you.” Lupin could kind of relate to what her new friend was saying she took a loud slurp of her tea “I understand Sabine family can be a touchy subject we should probably start heading towards the flight they might be boarding soon.” The two girls stood up from the coffee shop table “au revoir mon amour” shouted Lupin as she waved at the barista “til we meet again.” Sabine pulled her hood down covering her head and mumbled “Lupin you are so embarrassing.”


	6. Lupin the 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin and Sabine board their flight to Africa and decide to do a little reading

“All passengers to the Mombasa flight please begin boarding in Line A!” boomed the intercom over the heads of the girls as they began heading over to their designated area. “So since you are a Lupin and all how many jobs have you done,” asked Sabine, never removing her face from her phone. Lupin let out a nervous little chuckle “well actually this is my first one.” Once again Sabine revealed her piercing eyes “so what is it are you a pro of an amateur?” Lupin bore a familiar grin “I am Arsene Lupin V I was born a pro!” “Wells most pros know not to yell their name in the Airport.” an almost disinterested Sabine said. “I can’t help it Sabine my passion for adventure is louder than my voice could ever be I just want to see the world don’t you know how that feels,” asked Lupin. Sabine mustered the only smile she had within herself and gave the only reassuring reply she could, “So how much does it pay?” Lupin sighed “well a girl does have to eat how about fifty-fifty?” “How do you split an AI program fifty-fifty I would love to know,” jokingly said, Sabine. “A scientist who steals tech is bound to have more stolen things,” Lupin replied, “it should definitely be enough to split.” “May I see your tickets please,” asked the attendant the girls both showed their phones and boarded the flight. Once in the air, the feeling of excitement took over Lupin again she couldn’t help but stare out the window and watch the ground. Sabine stretched her legs out and made herself comfortable “Do you mind if I read one of those journals?” Lupin grabbed two from her suitcase in the luggage department “No not at all I think I might do a little reading as well.” Sabine examined the cover of the book “Arsene Lupin III, it sure is a lot of you” she opened the book and flipped around until she found a passage that caught her eye. 

Washington D.C.

January 17, 1969,

I think I finally have a crew of people seasoned enough to pull this off, I’ve could have never even dreamed of this by myself. From all the countless capers I have been on, there is one thing I have learned and hold true to this day. A thief is only as good as his accomplice for every left hand there is a right always surround yourself with talented people who will make you great by association. I think a crew should follow this basic structure “the brains” which is me, of course, the person with plan A and Plan B and even a C if the situation calls for it. My knowledge of technology and gadgetry must be ever-expanding, or surely I’ll be left behind. Planning is only half of any heist, and with execution comes the next greatest piece in the game called thievery “the partner.” The partner can be anyone from your getaway driver to your best friend who is willing to die for you. A partner is not expendable by any means, and you should be willing to risk your life for them as well. You don’t need a yes man in this you need someone who disagrees and argues your strategies at times of weakness. There will come a time when there is a job just too big for even you and your partner to accomplish. This is where the final piece comes into play “the muscle” if not the most powerful card you have in your hand it is definitely the most versatile. Do not think of the muscle as someone to do the heavy lifting, but rather as your friend who is willing to get his hands dirty. My experiences have given me quite the cast to work with and I wouldn’t have asked the heavens themselves for a better crew I see them as a family rather than partners. There is nothing I think we can’t steal they are my greatest asset and tomorrow all the money in the Federal Reserve will finally be mine. As the brains, I think I should lastly add always account for the certain and the un-certain it’s a little hard to explain but just know something will always happen no matter what. Even master thieves need rest though, so I bid adieu.

Arsene Lupin III

“So your Grandpa stole from the Federal Reserve I thought I was the only one this is insane so what hasn’t your family stolen?” said Sabine closing the journal. Lupin looked up from her book “Great-great grandpa only steals gems and artifacts apparently but I don’t want to do that.”


End file.
